Cαηαdiαη вiтcнfιgнт яαcнє ιѕт ѕüßєя αlѕ Aнσяηѕiяup
by Elvia Sama
Summary: Der Kanadier überlegt sich einige Pläne wie er Alfred seinen versauten, 18. Geburtstag zurückzahlen kann, dabei gerät er in ziemliche Probleme, die ihn in ein rießiges Chaos der Gefühle stürzen...  Bad!Canada; America & Canada x England!


**Cαηαdiαη вiтcнfιgнт - яαcнє ιѕт ѕüßєя αlѕ Aнσяηѕiяυρ**

**Die Sonne strahlt im Herbst so fein...**

**Heut kann nur Dein Geburtstag sein!**

**Die roten Blätter fallen von den Bäumen,**

**ein Geschenk des Himmles für Dich zum träumen**

**Die Natur meint es so gut mit Dir,**

**Auch viele Gäste sind heut hier!**

**Was kann es denn noch schöneres geben?**

**Als von Gott und der Welt geliebt zu werden?**

**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Matti, **

**in Liebe Arthur **

**YOOO, Canada xDD**

**Gesundheit, Geld und Glück?**

**Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!**

**Das behalt ich lieber hier,**

**Von Ore-sama bekommst du Bier!**

**Ps. Werd nicht frech, ich schwörs' dir, **

**Sonst behalte ich den Kasten Bier :o**

**Awesome Greedz zum Burzeltag, Canada**

**Ore-sama ;D**

**Alles Liebe und Gute zum 6o. Geburtstag! XD **

**Ich weiß zwar nichtmehr wer du bist **

**oder warum ich dir das schreibe aber Pf, kack drauf**

**:DDD**

**Alles Gute, Dude ;D**

**Da' Hero iz in da' Houz', Biatch~**

**Alfreeed **

**Paaaaah, schäm dich America -,-**

**Gibst dich hier eiskalt als Cana-...**

**Oh du hast ja wirklich heute Geburtstag, chico? :D**

**Ich hoffe du kannst soviele Zigarren rauchen wie du alt geworden bist, **

**sonst ist Onkel Cuba nicht glücklich!**

**Alles gute in deinem Leben, Matthew und auf das dich das Glück**

**auf ewig begleitet! **

**Alles Gute Cuba.**

Heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag. Er sollte der schönste für Mathew werden. Der beste im Tag des Repräsentanten des Kanadischen Staates. Der Morgen hatte allgemein angenehm angefangen. Man hatte ihm Frühstücks an das Bett gebracht, ihn nicht wie immer ignoriert und ihm auch alles Gute gewünscht.

Heute war Matti's Geburtstag. Der einzige Tag in Canadas Leben den er mochte. Andem er jemand war. Andem er nicht ignoriert wurde. An Geburtstagen gab es Geschenke. Schöne Geschenke und Leute die man mochte.

Nun las Matthew sich die Glückwunschkarten durch die bei ihm auf den Tisch lagen. Ein rötlicher Schimmer lag auf seinen Wangen. Deshalb liebte Matti Geburtstage. Alle dachten an ihn. Oder zumindestens hatte er das Gefühl das niemand ihn so derbst ignorierte. Es stimmte ihn glücklich. Sanft strich er über den dunkelgrünen Brief der von dem Engländer kam und lächelte. Nur ein leichtes schmunzeln, bevor er den Brief in seiner inneren Jackentasche verschwinden lies. Die anderen jeweils von seinem Bruder, Cuba, Preußen und Kumajirou wurden zurückgelassen.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer tappste, dort die Tür öffnete und seinen Bruder sah. Dieser grinste über beide Ohren, sah mit seinen Himmelblauen Augen in die seichten Matthews.

"Hey Bro! Alles Gute!" Er stand auf, klopfte Matti hart auf den Rücken und hob den Daumen. Hustend beugte der Kanadier den Rücken durch, kniff ein Auge zusammen und schob seine Brille zurecht. "D- Danke Alfred..." flüsterte er leise, nickte seinem kleinen -dennoch größeren- Bruder zu der gerade eine Girlande aufgehängt hat.

Matthew wurde heute 18, nicht 6o wie es Alfred in seinem Geburtstagskärtchen notiert hatte. Die Vorbereitungen wurden mittlerweile von dem Amerikaner alleine getätigt. Er tat es wirklich wunderbar, machte zwar manchmal einige dumme Sachen aber heute schien nicht viel schiefzulaufen.

Es wunderte Matthew etwas. Er kuschelte sich in den Hellblauen Stoff des Sweatshirts mit der Kapuze und lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er legt den Kopf zurück, schließt die Augen für einige Zeit und lauscht dem Lärm den Alfred veranstaltet um die Dekoration hinzukriegen. Plötzlich drückte sich das Polster neben ihm ein. Es hatte sich jemand neben ihn gesetzt.

Canada sah in die Smaragdgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers der sanft lächelte. "Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Matti!"

Arthurs schmales Lächeln zauberte ein rötlichers Schimmern auf Matthew's Wangen. "Danke Arthur..." Verdammt, warum wurde ihm schonwieder so heiß? der Blonde mit den größeren Augenbrauen lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen ihn, als er sich die Dekoration um sich herum umsah.

"Wow, das hat alles Alfred geschafft? Er muss dich ja wirklich mögen, wenn er das schafft ohne sich umzubringen."

"J- Ja das hat er..." Schüchtern sah Matthew zur Seite, biss sich auf die Lippen und zog die Beine leicht zusammen. Plötzlich erschien Alfred hinter den beiden. Er wuschelte seinem älteren Bruder durch die Haare und grinste breit. Kurz flüsterte er -Matthew sah es aus seinen Augenwinkeln genau- etwas ins Ohr, grinste dann und erntete einen beschämten und vorallem sehr nervösen Blick.

"Dont make me mad on you, you bloody git!" warnt Arthur genervt und muss selber ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Matthews Blick musterte wieder die Mimik des anderen nachdem Alfred lachend weggegangen war. Nichts. Er hatte nur etwas nachdenkliches gesehen bevor dann wieder Ruhe herrschte. Fast schon eine bedrückende Stille... Warum konnte Matthew nichts in Arthurs Gegenwart sagen? Warum war Kumajirou nicht bei ihm, damit er diesen an sich pressen und nur leise nicken konnte? Dieses... verdammte Gefühl! So als würden viele kleine Schmetterlinge gegen seine Bauchdecke stoßen, ihn auffordern in die Nähe des Engländers zu kommen. An ihm zu haften als wären sie zusammengeklebt. Ihn niemehr zu verlassen...

"Matti? Alles in Ordnung?" Arthur wedelt mit seiner Hand leicht vor Matthews hochroter Nase herum, brachte ihn aus seiner kleinen Traumwelt zum aufwachen.

Gerade als Matthew antworten wollte, klingelte es. "Ich geh schon raaaaan~!" kreischte Alfred fast schon, rannte zur Tür und begrüßte die Gäste energisch. Matthew schluckte als Arthur neben ihm aufstand und sich ebenfalls zur Tür begab.

"Mh.. nadann..." murmelte sich Matthew zu. Auf einen guten, 18. Geburtstag!

"Okay, da jetzt alle Matti ihre Geschenke gegeben haben, bin ich als letztes dran. Aber bevor ich ihm mein Geschenk übergebe, möchte ich noch eine kleinigkeit sagen. Ich wünsche Matthew hier alles gute für sein Leben! Er ist wirklich ein wunderbarer Mensch und wirklich eine wunderbare Persönlichkeit. Auch wenn er manchmal dazu neigt schüchtern zu sein, ist er dennoch eine Bereicherung für unsere Weltgemeinschaft. Ein hoch auf Ahornsirup. Und noch einen wunderbaren Geburtstag, Matti."

Nachdem alle -bis auf Cuba und Amerika- geklatscht hatten, legte Arthur die Hand auf das in dunkelroteingepackte Geschenk mit der weißen, gerüschten Schleife und kam Matthew sehr nahe. Er drückte dem Blondhaarigen mit der Brille einen sanften, freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Mundwinkel. Plötzlich schoss Matthew das Blut in die Wangen, er unterstand sich leise zu seufzen und sich an ihn zu schmiegen, stattdessen lächelte er nur hochrot und dankbar, nahm das Geschenk an sich und bedankte sich leise bei dem lächelnden Engländer.

Die dunkelgrüne, enganliegende Jacke die der Engländer trug, knitterte leicht, als er sich kurz bückte um die kleine Karte noch aufzuheben die Matthew runtergefallen war. Er blickte beim hinaufsehen in die Himmelblauen, verträumten Augen. "...Matthew? ich wollte nur sagen das ich ehm..." Nur lächelnd gab er die Karte zurück, doch als Arthur weiterreden wollte, knallte es ziemlich laut. Erschrocken drehten sich alle um.

Alfred dreschte die Tür auf, stand in ihr und grinste. "Hey Leute ich hab Red Bull, jede Menge Alkohol und Stripperinnen bestellt! Los, kommt ins Amerikan Eagle!" brüllte er gleich gutgelaunt, in seiner Flasche eine schon halbleere 2l Colaflasche. Matthew lachte, wollte der Menge zur Tür folgen, als Alfred ihn plötzlich zurück hielt. Matthew stolperte zurück, sah seinen Bruder fragend an. Blicke trafen sich. Und ein gehässiges als auch belustigtes Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht des Amerikaners.

"Bleib Zuhause, du würdest eh nur **meine** Party versauen."

"A- Aber es ist doch mein Geburtstag, Alfred! K- Kann ich denn nicht mitko-..."

Genervt rollte Alfred die Augen. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und hinterlies einen verwirrten, wütenden und irritierten Matthew. Die Himmelblauen Augen glänzten traurig. Nein, anscheinend war es jetzt so wie immer. Ein leises seufzen kam über die blassen Lippen. Er drehte sich um, lies seinen Blick auf die Geschenke die schon ausgepackt waren schweifen und schon war der Ärger (fast) verflogen. Es war schön... einmal im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Auch, wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeitspanne war. Matthew hatte es sehr genossen.

Die Hose fiel zu Boden, und Matthew kuschelte sich in die weißrote Bettwäsche die über seinem Bett gespannt war. Und ja, der Kuss von Arthur hatte ihm gefallen. Es war wirklich der schönste Moment an diesem Abend. Noch im Gedanken versunken bemerkte er garnicht wie er langsam wedöste.

"Al- Alfred...!"

Matthew schreckte auf.

Hatte er gerade Alfreds Namen gehört? Im Halbschlaf richtete er sich auf, rieb sich müde die Augen und legte die Decke beiseite. Er hatte immernoch das Sweatshirt mit der Kapuze an, hatte aber seine Hose bis auf die Shorts ausgezogen. Er hatte sich ja gesagt, das er nicht mehr sauer war. Aber irgendwie kratzte es immer noch etwas an ihm. Er ging durch den dämmrig beleuchteten Flur, an die Tür hinter der die Geräusche auszumachen waren.

"Alfred, bist du scho-..."

Und was Matthew sah, gab ihm den Rest. Alfred hatte die Hose in den Kniekehlen, war über dem nur mit einer schwarzen Schürze bekleideten Arthur gebeugt und verpasste ihm gerade weitere Knutschflecken. Arthur stöhnte genüsslich auf, lallte vor sich hin und schlang seine Beine um Alfreds Hüfte. Willig lies er zu, das Alfred die Hand zwischen seine Beine legte. Er war wohl betrunken. Und Matthew hatte er erst garnicht bemerkt.

"Ich lie- liebe dich~!" stöhnte er erneut.

Und ab da an schwor sich Matthew etwas. Er würde es Alfred zurückzahlen. Der versaute Geburtstag. Das bescheuerte Geschenk. Diese verdammte Vögellei mit seinem Schwarm. Einfach alles! Jede verdammte Sache in seinem Leben die schiefgelaufen war weil Alfred daran Schuld war. Wutentbrannt trat Matthew von der Tür weg. Tränen stauten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.

"Na warte Alfred... das bekommst du zurück..."

Reviews? :3


End file.
